suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:John Winter/@comment-426643-20190218142308
Good point about the summer vacation line. I forgot about that. Thanks for sourcing the seven years since NMH2 bit too. That clears things up. Way too many articles online that couldn't get their facts straight so the direct quotes from SUDA51 are nice. So Travis is unquestionably 37 during TSA. If we treat the Marvelous logo as an Easter egg and not a grounded in-universe fact, then we don't have to worry about Marvelous' anniversary and founding dates. Hotline Miami kind of screws things up, but it's possible that it exists a little earlier in the universe. I wouldn't let the whole connection break over a Hotline Miami cameo, just gotta work a little harder to understand how the timeline is possible now. I'm starting to see things as: - Badman tells Dan Smith he's been looking for Travis for seven years. Bad Girl actually died ten years before this but Badman didn't learn of her death until three years later. He then began his search. - This conversation still takes place in 2011 between August and December, because Curtis is dead but Dan and Mills are still alive. - Badman leaves for Texas and eventually finds Travis. They get sucked into Electric Thunder Tiger II, which Badman brought along. - After clearing ETT2, the rest of the game, divided between Travis Strikes Back scenarios and the games acquired from them, takes place over a lenghty period of time. Travis literally travels across the world multiple times. The game spills into 2012 at the very least, as Killer Marathon is acquired around the time of summer vacation (typically June-ish), like Char said. - Bad Dog is resurrected and Shinobu finds Travis when the game reaches its end, sometime in 2012 (unless the search for the Death Balls spilled into 2013, which I doubt as only Serious Moonlight and the CIA prototype were still left to collect by the summer of 2012). - Many years before all this, a 15-year-old Travis meets John Winter at Comic-Con 1989. The other thing game journalists weren't talking about when they went crazy over TSA alluding to a legitimate shared universe is that in killer7, the internet is globally banned, despite its use in a bunch of other games that would otherwise mostly connect, so the shared universe isn't all that simple to explain. What I'm thinking is that if the internet is globally banned, Travis uses it illegally in NMH. He wins the Blood Berry, a device practically made for killing, from an online auction. It's funny but it's also fishy, and then it makes sense when you think that the auction (and the internet it is connected to in general) is illegal. The Vanishing T-Shop also sells merchandise online, despite its illegality. So when gaming websites get excited that there's one shared universe, that's still possible, they just have to understand what makes it all possible instead of shouting that Travis and the Smiths could share a scene. Does my theory make sense or do we have more work to do?